batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Arkham Asylum (Batman: Arkham Asylum)/Gallery
In-game File:ArkhamCare Logo.jpg File:Arkham asylum in-gamescreensaver Default1.jpg File:EidosArkham.jpg File:Ark_MansAsylum_2.jpg File:ArkhamRoof1.jpg File:ArkhamSign.jpg File:Arkham AA Intro Gates1.jpg File:Arkham AA Intro Gates2.jpg File:ArkhamMoonIntro.jpg Arkham Island East File:ArkhamEast4.PNG File:ArkhamEast1.PNG File:ArkhamEast3.PNG File:ArkhamEast2.PNG File:ArkhamEastDf.PNG File:ArkhamFence.PNG File:ArkhamTunnel1.PNG File:ArkhamEast1.jpg File:ArkhamEast2.jpg File:Guard Tower Arkham East Interior1.jpg File:Guard Tower Arkham East Interior2.jpg File:Rail View Gardens Entrance Arkham East.jpg File:Maintenance Tunnel Arkham East1.jpg File:Warden Sharp Statue Arkham East.jpg Arkham Mansion File:ArkhamStatue1.PNG File:ArkhamEntranceHall1.PNG File:ArkhamClockTower.PNG File:ArkhamEntranceHall2.PNG File:DrYoungsOffice2.PNG File:DrYoungsOffice.PNG File:MainHall.jpg File:Mansion Entrance Hall1.jpg File:Ark_mans144897-header.jpg Botanical Gardens File:ArkhamBotanicalGardens1.PNG File:ArkhamBotanicalGardens2.PNG File:ArkhamBotanicalGardensExt.PNG File:Arkham-Glasshouse Entrance1.jpg File:Arkham-Glasshouse Entrance2.jpg File:Arkham-Glasshouse Entrance3.jpg File:Arkham-Glasshouse Entrance4.jpg File:FloodedCorridor1.jpg File:Flooded Corridor Pan1.jpg File:ElizabethArkhamWraith.jpg File:StatueCorridor1.jpg File:ArkhamAviary1.jpg File:ArkhamAviary2.jpg File:TitanProductionPlant.jpg Arkham Island North File:ArkhamNorthIvy.PNG File:ArkhamDrive.PNG File:ArkhamNorth1.PNG File:ArkhamNorth3.PNG File:ArkhamNorth2.PNG File:ArkhamGates.PNG File:ArkhamNorth4.PNG File:ArkhamNorth6.PNG File:ArkhamDecay1.PNG File:ArkhamNorth5.PNG File:ArkhamTowers2.PNG File:ArkhamTowers1.PNG File:IntensiveTreatmentCenterExt.PNG File:Guard Tower Arkham North Interior1.jpg File:Abandoned Building Arkham North1.jpg File:Arkham North Abandoned Building2.jpg File:Dead Mans Point Arkham North1.jpg Intensive Treatment Center File:Lobby Arkham1.jpg File:New Warden Notice Sharp1.jpg File:Utility Corridor Entrance Arkham1.jpg File:Utility Corridor Arkham1.jpg File:Utility Corridor Closet.jpg File:IntensiveTreatmentCenter.PNG File:IntensiveTreatmentCenter5.PNG File:IntensiveTreatmentCenter4.PNG File:HoldingCells.PNG File:DecontaminationOffice1.PNG File:IntensiveTreatmentCenter2.jpg File:IntensiveTreatmentCenter.jpg File:PatientHandover.jpg File:Patient Handover Arkham1.jpg File:Holding Cell Interior1.jpg File:Holding Cell Interior2.jpg File:Processing Corridor Twist11.jpg File:Processing Corridor Pan2.jpg File:Processing Corridor Pan3.jpg File:Patient Pacification Chamber Pan1.jpg File:Maxie Zeus Cell Pan1.jpg File:Ark maxiezeus aa--article image.jpg File:Patient Pacification Chamber Pan2.jpg File:SecureTreatmentTransfer.jpg File:Secure Treatment Transfer Pan1.jpg File:Secure Treatment Transfer Pan2.jpg File:Intensive Treatment Lobby Control Room1.jpg File:Intensive Treatment Holding Cells Control Office1.jpg File:Intensive Treatment Holding Cells Control Office2.jpg File:Intensive Treatment Holding Cells Control Office3.jpg File:Processing Corridor Pan1.jpg File:Transfer Loop Pan1.jpg File:Arkham Decontamination Pan1.jpg File:Arkham Decontamination Pan2.jpg File:William North Office Pan1.jpg File:William North Office Pan2.jpg File:Scarecrow Hideaway Secure Transit1.jpg File:Secure Transit Pan1.jpg File:Secure Transit Pan2.jpg File:Secure Transit Control Room Interior1.jpg File:Secure Transit Pan3.jpg File:Secure Transit Pan4.jpg File:Secure Transit Pan5.jpg File:Guard Office Cell Block Transfer1.jpg File:Aaron Cash Office Pan1.jpg Caves File:ArkhamBatcave1.PNG File:ArkhamBatcave2.PNG File:ArkhamBatcave3.PNG File:MainSewerJunctionCentral.PNG File:MainSewerJunction3.PNG File:MainSewerJunction2.PNG File:CrocLair1.jpg File:ArkhamSkulls.jpg File:AbandonedChamber1.jpg File:MainSewerJunction.jpg File:SurfaceAccess.jpg File:ArkhamShutterIsland.jpg File:Caves Outlying Arkham1.jpg Arkham Island West File:ArkhamWest2.PNG File:ArkhamDocks2.PNG File:ArkhamBay1.PNG File:ArkhamWest3.PNG File:ArkhamWest1.jpg File:ArkhamDocks1.jpg File:Arkham West Dock Ends1.jpg File:Arkham West Pan1.jpg Visitor Center File:ArkhamVisitors3.PNG File:ArkhamVisitors1.jpg File:ArkhamVisitors2.jpg Penitentiary File:ArkhamPenitentiary1.PNG File:ArkhamPenitentiaryExt.PNG File:ArkhamPenitentiary2.PNG File:PenitentiaryOffice1.PNG File:Arkham Penitentiary Cell Overview1.jpg Medical Facility File:ArkhamECType.PNG File:ArkhamMedical1.PNG File:ExperimentalChamber1.jpg File:Warden Sharp TV Screen1.jpg Staff Warden_Sharp.PNG|Quincy Sharp File:Penny Young Closeup2.jpg|Penelope Young File:William North Open1.jpg|William North Ark_mansAaronCash005-11.jpg|Aaron Cash Thomas_Armbruster.jpg|Maria Andrade File:Gretchen Whistler Closeup1.jpg|Gretchen Whistler File:Adrian Chen Closeup1.jpg|Adrian Chen File:Stephen Kellerman Closeup1.jpg|Stephen Kellerman File:Ar mansBoles3batmanarkhamasylum.jpg|Frank Boles File:Kevin Liew Closeup1.jpg|Kevin Liew File:Paul Arkham Guard1.jpg|Paul File:Arkham Nate 1.jpg|Nate File:Bill Guard1.jpg|Bill File:Sarah Cassidy Closeup1.jpg|Sarah Cassidy File:ArmbrusterIntro2.PNG|Thomas Armbruster File:Carl Todd Closeup1.jpg|Carl Todd File:Robert Stirling Closeup1.jpg|Robert Stirling File:Mike Arkham Guard Crop1.PNG|Mike File:JacksonGuard1.jpg|Jackson File:Mike Orderly Arkham1.jpg|Mike File:Jordan Fraser Closeup1.jpg|Jordan Fraser File:Louie Green Raincoat.jpg|Louie Green File:EddieBurlow2.PNG|Eddie Burlow File:Zach Franklin Closeup1.jpg|Zach Franklin File:Smith sitting chair1.jpg|Henry Smith File:Jerry Arkham Guard 1.jpg|Jerry File:Steve Arkham Guard Closeup1.jpg|Steve File:Luke Curtis Arkham1.jpg|Luke Curtis Development Throughout Batman: Arkham Asylum, development models and concepts were released for pieces of background and scenery throughout Arkham's facilities. File:ChapelRock.jpg File:000Bunkerdoor_01.jpg File:000BunkGargoyle_01.jpg File:000Bunkwarden_01.jpg File:000Bunkfountain_01.jpg File:000Bunkdesklamp_01.jpg File:000Bunkcomputer_01.jpg File:000Bunksecuritycontrolpanel_01.jpg ArkhamAsylumConcepts1.jpg ArkhamAsylumConcepts6.jpg ArkhamAsylumStatueConcepts1.jpg ArkhamAsylumConcepts2.jpg ArkhamAsylumConcepts3.jpg ArkhamAsylumPillarConcepts1.jpg Concept Art ArkhamAsylumConcepts5.jpg BatcaveArt2.jpg BatcaveArt1.jpg Arkham Asylum Interior.jpg Arkham Cells.jpg Arkham Mansion.jpg Arkham Asylum Concept Artwork.jpg ArkhamAsylumConcepts4.jpg ArkhamAsylumArt2.jpg ArkhamAsylumArt3.jpg ArkhamBridgeArt.jpg ArkhamMorgueArt.jpg AsylumConcepts1.jpg ArkhamAsylumArt1.jpg Titan plant concept.jpg Promotional File:Shock Therapy Arkham Asylum AA11.JPG File:Guard Television AA Shock Therapy1.JPG File:Shock Therapy Arkham Asylum IMG 2780.JPG File:Shock Therapy Arkham Asylum AA19.JPG File:Shock Therapy Arkham Asylum AA20.JPG File:Shock Therapy Arkham Asylum AA12.JPG File:AAShockTherapy3.jpg File:AAShockTherapy1.jpg File:AAShockTherapy2.JPG File:Arkham Asylum AA1ShockTherapy1.JPG File:AA Shocktherapy7.jpg File:Shock Therapy Arkham Asylum AA10.5.JPG File:Shock Therapy Entrance Warner Bros Oz.JPG File:Shock Therapy Processing Corridor.JPG Map Clean Arkham Asylum Map - Labeled (By BennettF).png|Map of Arkham Asylum Clean Arkham Asylum Map - Unlabeled (By BennettF).png|Map of Arkham Asylum (Unlabeled) arkham.map_.jpg|In-game map of Arkham Asylum ArkhamCityMap1.jpg|Map of Arkham City. Batman: Arkham City File:000Arkham2ArkhamAsylum_01.png|Arkham as seen in the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Batman: Arkham Knight File:Arkham Asylum in Arkham Knight1.jpg File:Hatter-Arkham1.jpg File:Hatter-Arkham2.jpg Batman: Assault on Arkham File:Arkham AOA2.png File:Arkham AOA.png Category:Gallery